1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile vehicle, and more particularly to a mobile vehicle including an imaging unit that photographs a surveillance target.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, a mobile vehicle that autonomously moves, such as a transfer robot that transfers cargo or a surveillance robot that surveils a condition in a building, around a building, or in a predetermined site, has been used. In addition, an autonomous vehicle provided with a camera, various sensors, an arm, a boom, and the like may sometimes be used for searching sufferers in disaster areas struck by an earthquake, tsunami, a landslide, or the like or for activities of collecting information concerning the inside of a factory or a power plant where an accident has occurred in a dangerous area (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-111595).
The conventional autonomous vehicle described above preliminarily stores map information and moving route information where the vehicle should travel, and travels on a predetermined route, while avoiding an obstacle, by utilizing information acquired from a camera, a distance image sensor, and a GPS (Global Positioning System). An autonomous vehicle provided with a camera may not recognize an image because of a large image blur caused by vibration during a turn. In view of this, the autonomous vehicle includes a vibration absorption member at a camera mounting position for suppressing an image blur.
However, when an image blur suppression structure that is effective for all vibrations from large vibration to small vibration is applied, the structure becomes complex and takes much cost.
Particularly in an autonomous vehicle having a boom that lifts and lowers a camera, the boom shakes during a turn of the autonomous vehicle, so that an image blur increases.